gingafandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth Of Futago Pass
The Truth Of Futago Pass is the 3rd episode of the Japanese anime series Ginga Densetsu Weed. Summary After a long trip, Weed arrive to Futago Pass only to be confronted by Kaibatsu. Plot Overview Characters * Kaibutsu * Weed * GB * Smith * Mel * Gin * Ken * Kagetora * Tokimune * Tony * Akame's Substitute * Kurotora (mentioned) * Ben (mentioned) * Akame * John * Jerome * Robert * North * Rocca * Heuler Trivia * This episodes features many things that were changed from the manga. * Human characters like Daisuke and Hidetoshi only appeared in the manga. Because of this, many scenes like Hidetoshi killing John and Gin´s substitute, Tony and Tokimune, Weed saving Daisuke from Kaibutsu and Daisuke taking care of Weed´s injuries are excluded in the anime. * In the manga, Daisuke´s father thinks that reason why the dogs attacked the humans happened because some people used dynamite to retrieve some gold in Futago pass, but ended making a landslide which killed many dogs. * In the anime, the dogs know that Kaibutsu is the one killing the humans, which caused the feud against the dogs and humans. This didn´t happened in the manga until later on. * In the manga, since the dogs are not aware of Kaibutsu presence, Ken is the leader of the punitive force and has a grudge against Kagetora because he thinks he is the one who made the humans angry after bitting a person. * In the anime, this is changed. After Kaibutsu killed all dogs in Gajou, Ken and Kagetora who were guards outside Gajou, were asked Tokimune, Gin´s substitute, to prevent Kaibutsu from attacking the humans. But this failed, and the humans attack the dogs thinking they were the culprits. When they asked Tokimune for help, he tells them to stay out of it, which caused Ken, Kagetora and the rest of the dogs to hate him. * The fight between Ken and Kagetora,which happened in the manga, doesn't happen in the anime. * In the manga, Tokimune and the rest of the dogs are killed by Hidetoshi and the hunters. In the anime, Tokimune survives, but is injured. * in the manga, Weed´s meeting with Tokimune(who he thinks is Gin) takes place before the hunters shoot. In the anime, this takes place after the shooting. * In the anime, Weed is not shot by the humans. * Tokimune´s death is different in both versions. In the manga, he is killed by Hidetoshi. In the anime, Kaibutsu appears in front of him and Weed and Tokimune sacrifice his life to save Weed. * In the manga, The first battle against Kaibutsu happens in Gajou. In the anime, this takes place somewhere in Futago pass. * In the manga, Ken and Kagetora gets separated from the dogs after Kaibutsu throws Kagetora out of Gajou and Ken rescue him. This doesn´t happen in the anime. * In the manga, Kaibutsu flees after a helicopter arrives near Gajou. In the anime, he flees after a couple of hunters spot him and chase him. * In the anime, Gin is aware of the substitutes, a thing that didn't happen in the manga. At the same time, Weed discovers that his father is still alive earlier on. * In the manga, Weed and GB asked a pet dog for directions, which didn´t happened in the anime. * Many scenes from the manga are excluded or shortened, like the scene with the people riding motorcycles in Futago Pass, people discussing the threat of the dogs, and Mel meeting Smith (the latter doesn´t happens because Mel joins earlier). Category:Episodes Category:GDW Episodes